Out of this World
by subiwubi
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were driving home when they were mysteriously transported into another world. Will they find their way home? Or will they remain trapped forever? Whatever the case, the lessons they learn will be eternal... Troyella [COMPLETE]
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**This is my first TG fiction, hope you like it!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Promise! **

"Troy, I still don't get how you can be happy if you got a 54 on the test," said Gabriella, looking over Troy's test. It was the end of the school day, and they were walking along the empty hallway after a particularly long drama rehearsal.

Troy laughed at her and casually slung his arm around her neck.

"It's higher than last time. Dad will be proud," he said, puffing his chest out. Gabriella eyed him dubiously.

"How much did you get last time?" she asked.

"53," said Troy, lightly tickling her under her chin. Gabriella slapped him on the chest and they both laughed. Troy plucked the paper from her hands and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Hey, at least I passed. You still up for that study session? Or should I drop you off and crawl back home?" asked Troy.

"The latter is more tempting, but as you are my best friend, I'll tutor you," said Gabriella. By now they had reached his car. Troy removed his arm from around her neck and unlocked the passenger door.

"That's good. After you milady," he said, mock bowing as he held the door open for her. She giggled and climbed into the car.

Once both were seated and on the road, she turned to him, an evil grin on her face.

"Now that I have your full and undivided attention, I'm going to give you a lecture." Troy groaned.

"On what? I passed didn't I?" Gabriella suppressed a smile.

"Yes, you did, but we studied for this test together. How come I got a 98 while you got a 53?" Troy shifted gears, and turned the car onto the highway.

"It was a 54, and it's not my fault if you're smarter than me. Let's face it, Gabriella, I'm just dumb," he said. Gabriella looked over at him and saw that all signs of joking were gone. Suddenly, she felt glad she'd brought this up. This had obviously been bothering Troy. At least they could talk about this, and she'd make him feel better.

"Hey, Troy, you're not dumb. Ok?" she said, covering his hand with hers where it rested on the gear shift. A faint smile appeared on his face as he turned his hand over to grasp hers.

"We just need a little extra work. I'll help you. Don't worry," Gabriella reassured him. The smile turned into a grin. She squeezed his hand once more then let go so he could shift gears.

Soon, both were laughing at Chad and Taylor's strange relationship. They talked about junior year, and how much they're going to miss it. Both agreed that they'd make the most of the three months they had left. They'd barely have time for fun in senior year, what with preparing for colleges and all that.

Their conversation hit a lull, and for the next few minutes, they drove in silence. Left alone with her thoughts, Gabriella noticed how far they'd come in their friendship. They were best friends and she felt a smile form on her face as she realized she wouldn't trade that for anything. Troy felt her gaze on him, and he turned to smile at her.

At that moment, a look of panic overcame Gabriella's features.

"Troy, look out!" she shouted. Troy looked at the road, and found himself staring at what seemed like a large glittery screen. No matter which way he'd swerve, he'd still hit it, as it covered the whole width of the highway. Still, he had to try. For his best friend, who was now fearfully clinging onto his sleeve, he had to try. He tightened his grip on the wheel, and turned it as far as it would go. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there was no chance. He felt a bump as the car hit the uneven land next to the highway.

Gabriella screamed

Then…

Nothing.

**Ohhhh…. Dramatic ending… haha… Review, people!!!! I'll appreciate it.**


	2. The vision

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the last one. Moving on…**

Troy moaned and stretched. This was without a doubt the best sleep he'd had in weeks. A cool breeze blew past, and he reached for his blanket. Instead of the blanket he was expecting, he felt grass under his hand.

Wet grass.

He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. Slowly, he sat up, hoping to find an explanation for all that grass, and gasped.

He was not in his bed. In fact, it didn't look like any place he'd ever seen before.

He was in what seemed like a large meadow. Early morning dew hung on the blades of startlingly green grass. A few trees dotted the area, and he spotted a single small hill in the distance. The sky was a deep azure, but there was no sun, nor were there any birds.

Troy looked around, hoping for an explanation. Suddenly it came to him, like a flashback.

The car.

The glittery screen

The accident.

Gabriella.

_Gabriella._

He looked around frantically. Finally, he spotted her. She was lying facedown on the grass, a few feet from where he woke up. He rushed over to her, and turned her over. Her light pink shirt was slightly wet, but otherwise, she was fine and unharmed. Her breathing was deep, signifying the deep sleep she was in.

Not wanting to disturb her, he put her head on his lap, and thought about the whole situation. Was he dreaming? He doubted it, because no dream was this vivid. If he wasn't dreaming, how did he end up here? And most importantly, _how were they going to get out of here?_

Gabriella stirred, and his attention shifted to her. Her eyes flew open when she saw him. She sat up as quickly as she could. Troy rubbed her back reassuringly, trying to calm her.

"Troy? Where are we?" she asked, clinging to his hand.

"I really don't know, Gabriella. All I remember is being on the highway with that big glittery thing in front of us. The next thing I know, we're here." Gabriella looked at him, her brown eyes wide and fearful.

"I want to go back," she said. "This place is creeping me out." Troy nodded and got up, offering his hands to help her up.

"Let's go climb that tree," said Troy, pointing in the distance. "Maybe we'll see something from there." Gabriella nodded, thankful that he had everything under control.

"But Troy, where are we? What… how…" Her mind was incredibly boggled. Troy took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll get out of here. Don't worry, ok?" Gabriella managed a small nod, and that was good enough for Troy. He gently pulled on her hand and they started trudging towards the closest tree.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Gabriella turned toward him.

"What's the time, Troy?" He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see it wasn't working.

"I don't know. My watch seems to be broken." Gabriella looked at him, shocked.

"How? It's not like we fell from somewhere." Troy shrugged.

"Maybe human inventions don't work in this place." Gabriella shook her head and smiled despite her confusion.

The more they walked towards the tree, the farther it seemed to go. Finally Gabriella sank down onto the grass, and sighed.

"I can't walk anymore. It's exhausting," she said. Troy chuckled.

"Move girl. We're not getting anywhere at this pace." Gabriella glared at him and sank into the grass and closed her eyes.

"You go on. I'm just going to rest for a while." Troy groaned.

"Come on Gabriella, we've got to keep moving and we can't split up." He got no response. Sighing, he sank into the grass next to her and closed his eyes.

Might as well rest while he had the chance.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella shook Troy awake. His eyes flew open and caught sight of the large purple clouds above. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Troy jumped up and pulled Gabriella up with him.

"We've got to find shelter," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. They started running in the direction of the hill.

Gabriella's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't remember a time when she felt more scared. She glanced up at the sky again, watching as a flash of lightning momentarily turned the whole sky blindingly white.

They ran and ran until they reached the hill. By that time, small pieces of rock began to rain down from the sky. Troy tore off his jacket, and placed it over Gabriella, to provide some form of protection. He looked around and spotted a cave, not very far from where they were standing. He put his arm around Gabriella, guiding her to the cave. One of the rocks hit Troy's arm and pierced through the skin. Pain shot through his arm, but he took no notice. He reached the mouth of the cave and pushed Gabriella in, crawling in after her.

They sat there, gasping for breath. In the dim light entering the cave, Troy inspected the wound. It didn't look so good. Blood seeped through the broken skin, creating interesting patterns on his light blue sweatshirt. Gabriella gasped when she saw the blood.

"Oh my God, Troy, are you okay? Does it hurt?" She took his arm and gently pulled the sleeve back. Troy winced as the material grazed the wound. Gabriella shot him a sympathetic look.

"The stone is wedged in there. I better take it out before it gets infected," said Gabriella. She gently removed the stone and applied pressure to his cut, hoping to slow down the blood flow. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and took out a band-aid.

Troy's eyes widened when he saw it.

"You always carry this stuff with you?" he said, raising his eyebrows quizzically. She giggled at his expression and put the band-aid on his arm.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared," she replied, shrugging. "And besides, it did come in handy, right?" She wiped the blood off his arm with her sleeve and pinched his cheeks.

"Better?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I'll survive," he replied. He smiled back at her, feeling lucky to have his best friend here with him.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through his head. He sat up on his knees, clutching his temples, praying for the pain to go away. Gabriella's eyes widened and she shook his arm gently.

"Troy. Troy!" He was oblivious to her callings as a blinding white light flooded his vision.

_He was in a dark room. He tried to call out, but found himself unable to utter a single word. Suddenly, a ray of light originating from the ceiling focused on someone lying facedown on the floor. Curiosity getting the best of him, Troy walked over to the person and bent down. He gasped when his hand touched the freezing stone floor._

_Tentatively, he reached out and turned the person over. His eyes widened in horror as he realized who it was._

_Gabriella._

_Her eyes were open, staring at nothing. The sparkle in them was lost._

"_Gabriella?" whispered Troy. His eyes traveled down to rest at her stomach, where a gaping wound caused blood to spread on the floor around her. He cried out in anguish._

"_Gabriella!" _

"_You killed her," said a voice. Troy looked around wildly, tears flooding his vision._

"_Who are you?" he shouted. _

"_Your hand. Look what's in your hand," the voice sneered. Troy looked down and was thunderstruck to find a dagger enclosed in his palm._

_A blood covered dagger._

_He fell to his knees as evil laughter filled the room._

"_Gabriella! GABRIELLA!"_

"Gabriella!" cried Troy, pain evident in his voice. Gabriella didn't know what to do. He was writhing in pain, lost in his own world.

His eyes flew open, tears falling unheeded from them. He looked around, as if seeing everything for the first time. When his eyes fell on Gabriella, he gasped and ran over to her.

"Gabriella… you're alive." She pulled him close, pushing his head gently onto her shoulder. He sobbed into her shoulder for a long time, before finally pulling back. They sat on the cave floor and he told her what he saw. His voice shook and his eyes filled with tears. She listened to him wordlessly, occasionally rubbing his back to soothe him. All that talking drained away his remaining energy, and he fell into a deep sleep. Gabriella gently placed his head in her lap and leaned against the wall of the cave.

Outside, the stone-storm seemed to have stopped. The sky had turned dark blue, but there were no stars. The place was eerily quiet, except for the sound of a stream flowing. They must have missed the stream in their haste to find shelter. She craned her neck as far as it would go, hoping to find a star, anything resembling the scenery she was used to, but there was no use. The place was alien to her.

She looked down at Troy. Tears still stained his cheeks and she gently wiped them away. She wondered what had caused him to see that frightening image.

But her brain was too tired to give it any thought. She felt her eyes close, her last thought being: _I want to go home. _

**So… what do you think? Better? Worse? Review!! **


	3. The dwarves

**New chapter!!! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! I appreciate it. This chapter contains some Troy/Gabriella-ness. Enjoy!!!**

The chirping of birds woke Gabriella the next morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked in her lap. Troy was still sleeping peacefully. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and stood up, carefully placing Troy's jacket under his head.

Outside, a cool breeze was blowing. She smiled as colorful birds fluttered past. She momentarily wondered where they were the day before, and then turned to the river.

The water was clear and blue. She walked up to its bank and stood there, inhaling the fresh morning air and enjoying the feel of the breeze grazing her cheeks.

A few minutes later, a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist. She smiled slightly and leaned back.

"Good morning," she said. They stood silently, enjoying the peace and quiet, all their anxiety from the day before forgotten.

"Hey Gabriella, what if I was someone else? How can you be so sure that the guy with his arms around you is me?" asked Troy, chuckling slightly. Gabriella smiled.

"I'd know these arms anywhere," she said, lightly running her hands over them. Troy tried to ignore the sudden lump that rose in his throat. _Stop it! She's your best friend._

He removed his arms from around her and stuck them in his pockets, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Gabriella watched his actions with a bemused smile.

"What do we do about breakfast?" asked Troy breaking the silence. Gabriella shrugged.

"Hope for a miracle?" she offered. She watched his face, expecting a smile to form. But none came. She moved towards him, suddenly concerned.

"Troy?" As he lifted his eyes to meet hers, she saw a shadow pass over them, momentarily turning his deep blue eyes dark.

"Troy-," she started, but was interrupted when she felt something tugging on the hem of her shirt. She looked down and almost screamed.

There stood a dwarf with ears the size of her whole hand. His eyes were a vibrant green. He wore colorful clothing and a hat with a pom-pom hanging off it. He chuckled at their dumbstruck expressions as they watched him. As he chuckled, his stomach vibrated with the effort. If Troy wasn't so surprised, he'd laugh.

Finally he spoke, his voice strangely deep, considering his size and attire.

"You look lost." They stared at him for a few more moments before Troy spoke up.

"We are. We don't know how we got here, and we'd like it very much if you showed us the way out." The dwarf chuckled again.

"Patience, my boy, patience." Gabriella watched a muscle leap into Troy's jaw.

"Look. I don't like this place. I got injured yesterday in a weird stone-storm. Then I had this really scary vision. Look at this." Troy pulled back the sleeve of his sweatshirt and peeled off the band-aid, revealing the wound.

The dwarf gasped. Troy looked down at his wound to see what was so surprising.

The wound had taken the shape of a perfect triangle. Gabriella spoke for the first time since the dwarf made his appearance.

"What is that? It wasn't like that when I put the band-aid on it yesterday." The dwarf looked fearful.

"You got this in the storm last night?" he whispered. Troy nodded, still confused. He replaced the band-aid back on and straightened the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Come with me. Ellie must know what to do about this," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He started walking away, motioning for them to follow. They looked at each other, before shrugging and following him up the hill.

As they climbed, Troy talked to the dwarf. The dwarf listened silently as Troy told him how they'd ended up there.

"… and the next thing we know, we're here." The dwarf frowned.

"Where did you wake up?" he asked after a minute of silence. Troy turned around at pointed into the distance.

"Somewhere there." The dwarf nodded. At this point, Gabriella, who'd been following, but not speaking, spoke up.

"Speaking of which, we didn't see anything from there. Where are you taking us?" the dwarf smiled.

"Sweetie, you haven't seen anything yet," he replied, pointing as they reached the top of the hill. Troy and Gabriella let out simultaneous gasps.

The view was spectacular.

The whole area was covered with lush green vegetation and was dotted with small brown huts. All chimneys had smoke billowing out of them. In the distance, two high mountains towered.

It was like a whole other world.

The dwarf seemed somewhat amused at their reactions. He tugged on their hands.

"Come, come. The wife is expecting." He promptly turned around and started skipping down the hill. Troy turned to Gabriella, a confused expression on his face.

"Expecting what?" Gabriella laughed and began following the dwarf.

Halfway there, the dwarf turned around.

"I didn't quite catch your names." Troy shrugged, a mischievous smile outlining his features.

"We didn't throw them," he said smugly. The dwarf shot him a steely look, knocking the smile right off his face. Gabriella stifled a chuckle.

"I'm Gabriella and this is Troy," she said, smiling at him sweetly. Her charm won the dwarf over and he too smiled.

"Oh, I'm Goob," he said. Troy snorted. Gabriella gave him a warning look and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you... umm… Goob," she said, awkwardly shaking his minute hand. The scene sent Troy into fresh peals, earning him another steely gaze from Goob.

"I like you," said Goob, "but I can't say much for your lover here." Immediately, all signs of laughter exited Troy's face. He went bright red and thrust his hands in his pockets. Gabriella looked away. Goob watched their actions before shaking his head and walking away, them following like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Fifteen minutes later, they stopped outside a small hut. Goob motioned for them to step in, and they did.

The hut consisted of two small rooms. The room they entered appeared to be the kitchen with a small dining table and a large couch in the corner. The stone floor was smooth and immaculate. A small stove stood in one corner, and a shiny bucket brimming with water was placed next to it. A breeze blowing through the open window caused small particles of soot to fly around the otherwise clean kitchen.

Goob led them through to the other room. It was the same size as the other room and had two beds placed against the wall. There was a bright red and orange rug in the center. Two rocking chairs were placed against the far wall. In one of the chairs, a somewhat pretty young dwarf, wearing almost the same thing Goob was wearing, with a skirt instead of trousers, sat knitting and humming to herself.

Goob cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and shrieked, her knitting flying out of her hands and landing at Gabriella's feet. Gabriella picked it up and handed it back to her.

"Hello, Ellie!" said Goob cheerfully. "These children are Troy and Gabriella." Ellie straightened her skirt and smiled cheerfully at them.

"Hello children," she said, her voice soft and melodious, her eyes the same color as Goob's. "It's nice to meet you. What brings you to these parts?" As Goob filled Ellie in and Troy stood listening to them, Gabriella wandered around the room. A wardrobe was built in next to the beds and the door was slightly open. She caught a glimpse of colorful clothing hanging neatly off small hangers. A table off to the side was covered with different bottles, with labels on them in a language she failed to understand.

Suddenly, she felt an intense longing to be back home. She walked up to where Troy was standing and took his hand, leaning into him slightly. He looked down and offered a small smile, then turned back to Ellie and Goob, his brow furrowing in concentration.

Gabriella continued watching him. He was her best friend, yet sometimes she felt something else, something _more_ hidden under their close friendship. Frowning to herself, she shook her head. _Stop, Gabriella, he's your best friend, nothing more._ She turned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"I don't know how it got this shape. It wasn't like this before," Troy was saying. Ellie nodded.

"And you said a stone wedged into it?" she asked.

"Yes, there was stone-storm-," Troy started, but broke off when Ellie gasped.

"The one last night?" Troy nodded. Ellie and Goob shared a look.

"That's not all. I had a strange vision too. Gabriella…" he broke off, tears clouding his vision. Gabriella squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"He had a scary vision. He said it seemed as if he was there, it was that vivid," said Gabriella.

Ellie nodded, thinking furiously. It was possible that this was related. Then she attempted to explain.

"The stone-storm occurs once in a hundred years in these parts. Whenever it is due to arrive, we take shelter in our huts until it passes. Goob is the first one to leave; others usually stay in their huts for a number of days. They don't risk getting hit by the stones, or even touching the stones, because it is said that if the stone pierces your skin, it has strange effects on you. It affects your mind."

Ellie stopped for a few minutes, giving them time for the information to sink in.

"I have never seen anyone who has had contact with the stones. Our elders were very strict about this, and they warned us not to leave our huts until the stones disappeared. Nobody knows where they go, if they dissolve into the ground or if they evaporate, but we do know they don't reappear until the next stone-storm a century later."

Troy sighed, dropping his head into his hands. After a few moments, he lifted his head and asked, "What do I do now?"

Ellie and Goob, despite his obvious disdain for Troy, shot him sympathetic looks.

"All I can say is that you move further north and ask Sebastian. He's the best magician present here. He may be a little busy due to attacks from the west, but I'll send him a message to attend to you," said Ellie. Troy raised his eyebrows, causing Ellie to smile.

"Yes, I do have connections," she said, laughing. Troy managed a smile.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" he asked. Ellie took their arms and led them outside into the eerily quiet street. She pointed at the two large mountains in the distance.

"Sebastian's house is at the foot of those mountains. You just follow this road and it'll lead you straight to it. Mind you, this journey may take you days. I'll give you some food to take along with you."

Once she was sure they understood where they were supposed to go, she stepped inside.

"Now, why don't you stay here for the night, and I'll see you off in the morning?" Gabriella turned to Troy who shrugged.

"I guess it's the best option," he said. Ellie grinned widely.

"Great! Why don't you all go fishing to catch something after lunch? I can cook it for dinner"

The rest of the day was spent on the banks of the river catching fish and having an awesome time. When the sky turned dark, they trudged back to the hut where Ellie cooked the fish they caught.

When bedtime approached, a problem arose. The beds were too small for Troy and Gabriella to sleep on them, so Goob suggested they take the couch. He pulled on its legs and it extended a few feet, transforming into a small bed.

By the time Gabriella finished washing her face using the water in the bucket in the kitchen, Troy was already in bed, with the blanket pulled up to his chest. His deep breathing told Gabriella that he was already asleep. She smiled and lay down next to him, gently tugging part of the blanket over herself. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her, shifting closer and putting his arms around her.

She rested her hands on his chest and buried her face in it, inhaling his scent.

Right now, there was nowhere she'd rather be.

**This chapter was a lot harder to write... hope it was worth the effort! Review and let me know!**


	4. Another vision and departure

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Thanks once again to all the people who read and reviewed my story... you guys rock!**

Troy was having nightmares. Really horrific nightmares.

After a particularly bad one, he shot up, panting heavily, his t-shirt sticking to his back. He felt a bad headache coming, and he rubbed his temples with his fingers, hoping to ease the pain.

All this activity woke Gabriella up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before noticing Troy sitting up, his head in his hands. She shot up and gazed at him in concern.

"You ok, Troy?" she asked, rubbing his back gently. Troy moaned, the headache worsening. Without warning, his vision was filled with blindingly white light.

_He was standing next to well. He looked around, wondering where he was. He failed to recognize the place. It seemed pretty, though._

_Two large oak trees were on either side of him. Large purple flowers bloomed all over the ground. They extended on all sides, as far as he could see. Butterflies flitted by, their bright and cheerful colors adding to the beauty of the place._

_He looked back at the well, wondering what such an ugly thing was doing in the middle of such beauty. He leaned into it, trying to see the bottom. _

_Suddenly, he felt someone poking him in the back. He whipped around, and was shocked to see the beautiful scenery turned to a familiar dark room. _

_His eyes widened in fear. He heard laughter, and whirled back around. The well was still there before him. But there was something new too._

_As if pulled by a string, a motionless and slumped body emerged from it. The body rotated so he could see the face. _

_It was Gabriella. Her face was ghostly white and her mouth was slightly open. Water dripped down from her hair and face, dropping back into the well. Her clothes were clinging to her body that seemed unusually thin and bony._

_Troy opened his mouth to scream, but found himself unable to make any sound. _

_He heard laughter again, this time Gabriella's. The laughter slowly changed, turning high pitched and evil._

"_You pushed her in," the same horrifying, disgusting voice said. Troy tried to back up but felt a wall behind his back._

_The room was getting smaller._

"_You did," said the voice and then erupted into laughter. Troy looked at Gabriella, shaking his head._

"_No. NO!" he yelled, clutching his head. "You're not real!" _

_Laughter._

"_Yes, I am. This is your life," it said, taunting, sneering, coming closer._

"_No! Gabriella! GABRIELLA!"_

"_TROY!" he heard Gabriella yell._

"TROY!" she yelled, helpless next to his squirming form. His eyes flew open, his forehead damp with perspiration. He looked around, his eyes wild, as if he didn't recognize the place he was in. Finally, he looked beside him and saw Gabriella watching him, her brown eyes wide with fear and concern.

Troy gasped and pulled her to him, sobbing into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and felt her own eyes fill up with tears.

"Make it stop, Gabriella. Please make it stop," he cried, holding her tighter.

After about an hour of sobbing, Troy was exhausted. He didn't have enough energy to tell Gabriella what he saw, and even if he did, he doubted he would have told her. He just wanted to forget what he saw.

He lay back on the couch with Gabriella's head resting on his chest. He gently ran his hands through her hair as she held him tight and whispered softly to him.

It was in this position that they finally fell asleep.

Goob wandered into his kitchen, looking for the kettle. He accidentally bumped his head on the stove and yelped. Clutching his head, he pressed a hand to his mouth, his gaze straying towards the two children asleep on his couch. They didn't move, and he let out a sigh of relief.

As he continued his search for the kettle, he found himself thinking about how nice it was to have the children living in his house. It wasn't often that he and Ellie had guests, and even though he found it hard to admit, even to himself, he had gotten attached to their presence. True, they had only been here for a day, but he really truly liked them. Even _that boy._ He smiled despite himself.

Ellie padded barefoot into the kitchen, and paused in the doorway, watching her husband gazing at the children and smiling. She walked up to him and poked him in the arm. He whipped around to face her, and she laughed.

"You softie!" she exclaimed. "You like them, don't you? You don't want them to leave." Goob looked at her, and then turned back towards the children.

"They're just children… so young…" he trailed off. "It seems unfair that they're going through this." Ellie nodded.

"Especially the boy." They stood there, watching as Troy and Gabriella shifted in their sleep. They saw Troy's arms tightening around Gabriella.

"At least they have each other and their strong bond of love," said Ellie, taking out the kettle and filling it with water. Goob crossed his arms and watched her put the kettle on.

"I don't think either of them knows that they love each other. I called Troy Gabriella's lover the other day, and they got all awkward after that. I think they're only best friends, nothing else." Ellie smiled.

"They'll tell each other. Someday, they will." Goob shook his head at his wife. He could tell she was itching to interfere. He grabbed the now empty pail of water and wandered off to the river to refill it so the children could wash up.

Ellie took the boiling water and made tea. She set the table and watched as Gabriella stirred, waking Troy up in the process. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he gazed down at Gabriella. He removed one of his arms from around her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. When she didn't respond, he gently pushed her off him and laid her back on the couch, covering her with the blanket. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and straightened his t-shirt.

"Good morning, honey!" Ellie said from the kitchen. Troy looked at her and smiled slowly.

"Morning Ellie. What's for breakfast? I'm famished." Ellie giggled.

"That's good to hear, darling. We're having sweet toast and tea." Troy grinned.

"Sounds good! Did you manage to wash our clothes?" he asked. He was wearing his t-shirt and shorts that Ellie had sewn for him the day before. Ellie had taken his jeans and jacket, and Gabriella's t-shirt and jeans, insisting that they needed a good wash. Gabriella had taken a large cotton nightgown belonging to Ellie, which reached her thighs only, and loose shorts belonging to Goob.

"Yes, they are hanging outside. Get them and you can change in my room," she said. Troy nodded but didn't move. Elli raised her eyebrows at him.

"Something wrong?" Troy didn't answer right away but looked at Gabriella, still asleep. Ellie hid a smirk.

"You are in love with your friend there, right?" she said, busy with the toasts. Troy's eyes widened.

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Do you think she knows?" Troy sighed and sat at the table.

"I don't know, Ellie. Maybe she knows but doesn't want to do anything about it. I don't think she likes me in that way," he mumbled.

"I guess it all comes down to whether I'm willing to take a chance," he continued. "And I don't think I am." Ellie nodded.

"When the time comes, it will feel right, and you'll tell her. Besides, she does feel the same way, you know," she told him. He immediately sat up.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

"No, but I could tell by the way she looks at you." Troy sighed, slumping in his seat.

"I don't think so, Ellie." They were interrupted when a small sound came from the couch.

"Troy?" said Gabriella, stretching. Troy pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She giggled, shielding her eyes from the harsh morning light.

"Hey, Troy. How are you feeling?" she asked, referring to the rough night they'd had. He shrugged.

"I just hope this Sebastian fellow knows a thing or two about what's happening here." Gabriella nodded and sat up. She noticed Ellie in the kitchen and waved.

"Morning Ellie!" she called out. Ellie smiled.

"Morning sweetie! Come have breakfast." Gabriella nodded and grabbed Troy's hand leading him to the table.

They were halfway into having breakfast when Goob returned, full pail in hand. He gave them directions as they ate, answering their questions, and giving them information about the various dangers out there.

"The attacks from the west were completely unseen. Now there is news about a war between the east and west. It started when the sun didn't rise one day. There was light, but there was no sun. Turned out that when it set in the west, the people caught it and wouldn't let it rise again." Gabriella and Troy shared a look. This just kept getting weirder. Goob continued.

"We don't know when they may attack. The east has started collecting troops to prepare for war. It wasn't always this way. The east and west used to be good friends. But we cannot do much about it, so we manage without the sun. Our crops are a little stunted, but we make do with that."

After breakfast, Troy and Gabriella took turns changing in the bed room. They washed up and were soon ready to leave.

In the kitchen, Ellie packed a backpack for them. They watched in wonder as she filled it with two loaves of bread, a large chunk of cheese, a large empty water bottle and two blankets. She giggled at their stunned expressions.

"It's a woman thing." she explained. "We are known for our ability to fit large things into tiny spaces."

Troy shrugged the backpack onto his shoulders, and they were ready to go. Goob and Ellie walked them to the door.

"The river runs all along the way," Goob told them. "It contains completely safe and fresh water so you can fill your water bottle from there. You will reach in approximately two days. There are houses on the way, but be cautious. Not everyone is as nice as they seem. The bread and cheese will last you your whole journey. It is very filling."

Goob paused and shared a look with Ellie.

"We will miss you. Your stay has been a great honor and pleasure." Troy's jaw dropped.

"Even me?" Goob chuckled at his dumbfounded expression.

"Yes, my boy, even you. You are a nice boy, and I hope you gather enough courage to obtain true happiness in life." He motioned towards Gabriella, who was hugging Ellie, and winked. Troy stiffened for a minute before relaxing.

"Thanks Goob. I'll never forget you," he said sincerely hugging Goob. Ellie hugged him too and they went back inside the house, shutting the door behind them.

Troy smiled at Gabriella who smiled back.

"So, you ready?" he asked. Gabriella laughed and took his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Taking a deep breath, they started off along the road, hand-in-hand. The strength they needed right now, they found in each other.

Both were blissfully unaware of what lay in store for them.

**Sigh… sorry about the long wait, guys! I was just too lazy… hopefully, it won't happen again.**


	5. On the road

**Disclaimer: Don't own "High School Musical". Doesn't stop me from wishing, though...**

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! It didn't turn out like I wanted it to, it's kind of like a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

After leaving the dwarf village, they walked on and on and on. Because Troy's watch wasn't working, they didn't know how long they had been walking, but it seemed like hours and hours had passed since they had been having breakfast and Goob and Ellie's.

After they left the village, they encountered few houses. Mostly, it was the dusty road with miles of land stretching on either side.

"We're going in circles," sighed Gabriella. She sat down on a rock at the edge of the road and dropped her head into her hands. Troy shot her a sympathetic look.

"No, we're not. It only feels that way because the road winds a lot. You tired?" Gabriella looked up at him and nodded.

"Really dead tired." Troy sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked into the distance at the two mountains. They seemed a little closer.

"Come on, Gabriella. We have to get going." Gabriella groaned and struggled to her feet, leaning heavily on Troy, who didn't seem to be tired at all. All that "build-your-stamina" basketball practices really did pay off.

"Tro-oy," she mumbled into his shoulder. He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. The faster we go, the sooner we reach," he said. He kept up an animated conversation with her for the next few hours, trying to keep her mind off her tired state.

"Guess we're going to miss that study session," said Troy, earning him a punch from Gabriella.

"I don't know about that. I doubt time is passing back on earth."

"Why do you say that?"

"Duh. Your watch stopped." Troy looked down at his watch and tightened the arm that was around her shoulder.

"You're smart." She giggled and leaned into him.

"So are you," she remarked, raising her eyebrows at him. He smiled down at her, feeling his heart swell in love for her.

Wait… love? _Love?_ For reasons unknown, the thought of being in love with Gabriella scared him. He looked down at her. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes stared tiredly into the distance. Her glossy brown hair brushed against his arm whenever they took a step.

She was beautiful, smart, talented and funny; everything he hoped to find in a girl. After the callbacks, more than a few guys asked her out, and even though she declined each and every offer, he felt intimidated. What would she want to do with him? He was just her best friend. Why would she even dream of liking him?

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that rose in his throat. Gabriella turned to him, a concerned look etched on her face.

"What is it, Troy? Another headache?" He shook his head and removed his arm from around her shoulder and sighed.

"Just hungry, I guess. Let's eat," he said, motioning towards a clearing next to the river. Gabriella stayed where she was and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you trust me?" she said, her voice barely audible. Troy stepped back to face her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, truly confused. "Of course I trust you." She shook her head, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"You act distant and you never tell me the real reason for that. I know you, Troy; I can tell when you're being less than truthful." Troy hung his head.

"I don't want you to pull away from me, Troy. Not now, not ever. And I feel that's what you're doing when you're not honest with me…" Gabriella trailed off, a single tear making its way down her face. "I'm so scared, Troy… I want to be back home…" She covered her face with her hands and silently wept.

Troy wrapped his arms around her. She was tired and scared… she didn't need this. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. Her knees gave out and they sank onto the grass. A few minutes later, Gabriella's breathing became deep and regular. He looked down to see she was asleep.

Troy gently pushed her hair off her wet cheeks and laid her down on the grass. He covered her with a blanket and stood beside her watching her sleep.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Troy spent the next few hours throwing pebbles into the river. Even though he was famished, he refused to eat without Gabriella. He heard some rustling behind him and turned to see Gabriella sitting up, rubbing her hands tiredly over her face.

"Troy?" she whispered. Troy tossed the last pebble into the flowing water and walked over to her.

"Ready to eat?" he asked. Gabriella looked up at him and grinned. The sleep seemed to have done her a world of good.

"Yes!" she replied, retrieving the backpack. They shared the bread and cheese and were surprised to find that after having a relatively small piece each, they were completely full. Troy looked up at the sky. It wouldn't be dark for another couple of hours. He packed the backpack and shrugged it back onto his shoulders.

"Ready to go?" he asked Gabriella, who in turn gave him a strange look.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she replied, giggling as his face turned red.

"Umm… yeah, sure. Go." She giggled again and disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

"So, tell me Gabriella, where's your dad these days?" Troy asked. They were back walking along the dirt road, a little faster this time.

"He went to Africa last month. He's coming back next week. Mom's all excited. This was the longest he's ever been away." Troy turned around to walk backwards, so he was facing her as he walked.

"Isn't it hard for you when he travels so much?" Gabriella shrugged.

"It was when I was younger. Now I'm so busy with my studies and friend, and now tutoring you," she said, earning herself a friendly poke in the waist, "that I don't have time to miss him." Troy nodded.

"But, I'll admit, I do miss his good-night hugs." Troy laughed and turned around, walking next to her again.

"I bet you do." Gabriella smiled and looked up at him.

"What about you?" Troy shot her a confused look.

"What about me? My dad's here." Gabriella smiled knowingly.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Troy sighed, getting her meaning.

"He pressurizes me a lot, but I realize it's for my own good. It's what he wants for me, to get into college with a scholarship."

"But is that what you want?" she asked.

"For a long time, I used to resent him for thrusting basketball at me. Since I was a little boy, my dad had my whole future planned out. It really used to irritate me." Troy paused, collecting his thoughts. "But as I grew up, I guess his dreams became my dreams. Now I love playing basketball, and I put all my energy into it. It's what I love doing." He smiled at Gabriella and tweaked her nose playfully.

"So, Gabriella, in answer to your question, yes, it is exactly what I want." She nodded, impressed. She had never seen this serious side of Troy.

"That's awesome, Troy," she said. His smile widened.

As they walked, the sky started turning dark. If there was a sun, Troy figured it would have already set. Now his main concern was where they would sleep. He looked towards the riverbank, wondering if it was safe for them to sleep there the whole night through. He should've asked Goob about that.

He shared his concern with Gabriella who offered that they sleep in shifts.

"I don't think that's going to work," said Troy. "You need your rest. Look what happened when you didn't sleep well last night." She nodded and looked away when she remembered her outburst. Troy noticed her change in mood and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You were tired and scared, Gabriella. It's ok," he said softly, briefly pulling her into a hug. She smiled up at him, suddenly reassured.

"That doesn't solve our problem now, does it?" Troy thought about this for a minute.

"It must be safe. Otherwise, Goob would have said something." Gabriella nodded, accepting his reasoning.

When the sky turned completely dark, they walked off the road onto the riverbank.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds that accompanied the night; the sounds of the river flowing and of the crickets chirping. They ate dinner and talked quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the piece and quiet.

After dinner, they sat next to the riverbank again, reveling in each other's company. Before long, Gabriella's eyes started drooping, and Troy announced it was time for bed.

They spread one of the blankets on the grass and lay down, covering themselves with the other blanket. Troy's hands immediately found Gabriella's waist, pulling her close. She settled into his warmth and they fell asleep almost immediately.

It was not until dawn that they were awoken by a deafening boom, dangerously close.

**Well, thats it! Sorry if it was too short! I've got major things planned ahead, so keep reviewing! Also, I'm going on a vacation this week, so there may not be updates for a while. I'll try to update before leaving though...**


	6. Princess Ariana

**Back from my vacation:) It was fun! Sorry again about the long wait! Enjoy!**

Troy and Gabriella shot up, rudely awoken by that boom. They rubbed their eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. Troy stood up and looked around, looking for the source of the noise. Ultimately, he found it and his eyes widened in fear.

There, in the distance, a large crowd of people, all carrying flaming torches. From the look of it, they didn't seem very friendly.

That would be the understatement of the year.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her up.

"What's going on, Troy?" she murmured sleepily.

"I think the people from the west are attacking." Gabriella's eyes flew open and she looked in the direction Troy was looking.

"What do we do?" she shouted over the increasing noise. Suddenly, a girl who seemed about their age appeared.

"Quickly! We haven't much time." Troy and Gabriella shared bewildered looks before following the girl across the road and onto the other side. There, she broke into a run, motioning them to follow. She stopped short at a small door in the ground. You could hardly notice it in the dark. She pulled it open.

"Inside! As fast as you can." Troy and Gabriella scrambled inside, followed by the girl and the door slammed shut behind them. They stood looking at the closed door, listening as feet pounded on the door and people passed.

Finally all was silent.

Troy turned to the girl.

"What was that?" The girl looked at him. She was strikingly pretty, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was thin and was wearing a nightgown.

"The people from the west. They often come this way, killing anything alive that comes in their way." Gabriella instinctively reached for Troy's hand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ariana. Princess Ariana. It was partly my father's fault this happened. He is the King of the East." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"If you're a princess, why are you living in here?" she asked, gesturing around the room.

It was like the inside of a large pipe, with mud walls instead of cement. Numerous candles lined the walls, giving the room a cozy feel. The only furniture in the room was two broken down beds in the corner. There were a few mattresses scattered in the corner that probably served as couches. A big basket full of berries sat in the center of the small room.

"I like it here," she mumbled, then quickly changed the subject. "You guys better spend the night here before you continue your journey to Sebastian's."

"Hey, how'd you know we were going there?" Troy asked suspiciously. Ariana laughed.

"Word travels fast around here. You better get used to it." Troy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well… I better get washed up for bed," he said gesturing towards his mud covered knees.

"The bucket's next to the door. Walk five paces and you'll reach a freshwater lake," said Ariana. Troy raised his eyebrows and both girls giggled.

"Good luck to me," he mumbled. "Is it safe out there?" Ariana's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Nope. The army is out there waiting for you to emerge."

"Very funny Ariana," he said, causing both girls to laugh again. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," he whispered before straightening and heading for the door. Gabriella watched him go, shocked at the display of affection. She turned around to see Ariana smirking at her.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Ariana, a smug look outlining her pretty features. Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"Oh please," said Ariana. "It's all in the eyes. What's your name?" Gabriella uncrossed her arms.

"Gabriella, and he's Troy." Ariana nodded.

"Well, from the look of it, he definitely loves you too." Gabriella shook her head.

"No, we're just friends." Ariana giggled again. The two of them settled onto the bed.

"You're a lucky girl, Gabriella. What you two share is very rare." As she spoke, Ariana's eyes filled with sadness. Gabriella moved closer to her.

"Is everything ok? Anything you want to talk about?" Ariana nodded sorrowfully.

"I am not living in here because I like it here, Gabriella. I'm hiding from my father." When Gabriella raised her eyebrows questioningly, Ariana explained.

"I am the reason for this war. Partially, that is. My father and the King of the West grew up together. They were just like brothers and when they both ascended their respective thrones, they decided to get married to two beautiful sisters." Ariana sighed, looking away.

"Unfortunately, my mother and her sister were killed when their carriage slipped one rainy day and fell into the fast flowing river. It was the worst time of my life, Gabriella, but it was worse for the kings. They completely shut down, cutting themselves off from everything. It was terrible. I felt like I had no family, no one to turn to. It was then that I met Will." Here she smiled slightly.

"Will is the son of the King of the West, Stephen. The two kingdoms are separated by a long strip of beautiful grassland. I was sitting there once and crying. Will happened to come by, also upset and we comforted one another and became friends. Soon, our friendship turned into something greater. We were completely in love with each other; the kind of love you read about in books, but never dream to actually come across."

Ariana's face lit up and Gabriella smiled.

"It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. Candlelight dinners, dancing in the moonlight, or just silently stargazing. When I was with him, it felt as if everything was right in the world. He made me laugh when I could barely manage a smile. We've seen each other sobbing openly… at our weakest moments." Ariana's expression grew dark.

"Our fathers did not approve. They thought we were too young, too vulnerable to actually know what we want. We're both 17, the same age as you and Troy, I'm guessing. His father told him I would soon break his heart, while my father said the same thing about Will to me. Eventually, the two kings started fighting openly. At their last meeting together, Stephen told my father that he would make him pay. This is the reason why the sun does not rise anymore." Ariana's eyes filled with tears.

"I couldn't meet anyone anymore. It was like a prison there in the palace. My father was planning for war all the time. We became more and more distant. I couldn't even see Will… I didn't even know where he was. One night, I packed a couple of clothes and other necessities and ran away here. I actually wanted to go to the dwarf village, but I fell into this hole on the way. I've been living here for two weeks now, and it's much better than the palace."

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Wow," she said, "that's a lot to handle." Ariana nodded.

"Yes, Gabriella. I'm stuck here instead of being safe at home, without the two people I love most in the world. Father and Will." Gabriella put an arm around Ariana.

"I know you didn't ask for any advice, but I think it would be best if you go and talk to your father. Tell him how you really feel. He loves you enough to worry about you like he does… that's got to say something." Ariana smiled.

"You know what Gabriella? I _will_ go talk to him." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Gabriella," she continued. "You are a great listener." They hugged.

"What else are friends for?" chuckled Gabriella. Ariana wiped her tears and looked up as Troy entered, looking and smelling clean. He was shirtless and carried his wet shirt in his hand, obviously having washed off all the mud. When he saw the two of them sitting there smiling at him innocently, he took an involuntary step back.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella slept through most of the night peacefully. Troy slept on the mattresses in the corner of the room. Gabriella and Ariana slept on the two creaky beds.

Troy had some trouble falling asleep, though. He had become so used to having Gabriella next to him, and a pillow didn't really provide an alternative for that. He missed her, and the thought frightened him. How much _did_ he love her if he missed her even when she was just across the room from him? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned over, pulling his blanket up to his chest. Sadly, that had no effect on his current "sleepy, but unable to actually fall asleep" situation.

It was about five minutes later when he felt a small weight depressing the mattresses. He felt a warm hand on his back and turned around to see Gabriella's sleepy face.

"Can I sleep here, Troy?" she asked softly. Troy smiled and wordlessly pulled her down and covered her with the blanket. She sighed and buried her head into his chest. It was then that they almost immediately gave in to their exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

Across the room, Ariana sat up. She had seen the whole thing. Her shoulders slumped and two tears ran down her face as she whispered the one word that was always on her mind.

"Will."

**Hmmm… that was a bit long. And emotional. Haha… review! **


	7. The truth

**Hey guys! I'm back! Enjoy! I'll try to update sooner now…**

Next morning, Troy was the first to get up. He removed his arms from around Gabriella and stretched, chuckling as she tightened her grip around his waist. Kissing her forehead, he pried her arms away so he could go use the bathroom. Afterwards, he stood outside, the morning breeze ruffling through his hair. He stood there for a few minutes, reveling in the serenity the beautiful place had to offer.

Behind him, the door opened and out came Ariana, shoving her unruly hair out of her eyes.

"Good morning," she muttered before pushing past him and splashing some water from the lake onto her face. She tugged a washcloth out of a pocket in her nightgown and rubbed her face. Troy stood next to her looking out at the horizon. Ariana straightened and yawned.

"Want breakfast, Troy?" He smiled and nodded. Ariana gestured towards the door.

"I'll bring it out. The weather's really good." Troy nodded and she disappeared behind the door. Troy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The two mountains seemed very close today… probably just a few hours walk. They'd be there by lunch if they left soon. He smiled at the thought of finally being home.

"What are you smirking for?" Ariana asked. She was holding a bucket filled with berries and she placed it on the ground next to Troy. He sank onto the wet grass and gratefully starting eating the delicious juicy berries.

"Just thinking about how wonderful it would be to be home." Ariana nodded.

"Have you learned anything from your brief visit?" Troy shot her a confused look.

"Learned?"

"Yes, learned. I was thinking about it yesterday and there's probably a reason both of you were sent here." Troy still looked confused.

"Like something you need to fix... think about... or something you need to do. Maybe you have some problem at home that is getting too difficult for you to handle, and you were sent here to find the solution, hence learning some important lesson along the way." Troy hung his head, his face thoughtful.

"Any recent problems? Anything?" asked Ariana, desperate to get Troy to spill what was troubling him. Troy's head suddenly shot up to look at her and she was surprised to see fire burning in his eyes.

"Yes. There are problems. I'm failing in class. There's pressure on me from my dad's side. He wants me to play basketball 24/7, when I have homework to catch up on, work to do. It weighs down my mind, and I can't talk to anyone about it."

"What about Gabriella? You seem pretty close." Troy let out a dry chuckle.

"I can't talk to her about this. She doesn't have time for this. She has much more important stuff to worry about."

"Like what, Troy? She doesn't seem like the kind of person who puts her worries before her friends'…"

"That's just it," Troy yelled. He dragged his hands through his hair. "She worries too much… she cares too much…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't pile this on her... it doesn't seem right to me. She has her life, her studies to think about. I just tell her everything is fine… it's just better to let her believe that rather than the truth."

"You should see her, Ariana… she works so hard and still finds time to help me out with my studies. It seems wrong to ask more of her," Troy said, glancing at Ariana. Ariana's mouth was hanging open and she was staring at the door. Troy turned around to look and saw Gabriella there, her eyes filled with tears, but still blazing with anger.

"Gabriella…"

"Save it Troy," she said, her voice unsteady. "I thought you considered me to be your best friend… and you didn't even tell me the most important thing about you. I even asked you about it… and you lied to me." Troy shook his head.

"Let me explain…"

"No, Troy." Gabriella's voice was becoming distant, and a terrible headache caused Troy's vision to falter. He clutched his head and sank onto the ground, tears leaking out of his eyes.

_He was in the same dark room; the dark room where it had all started. His family and friends surrounded him, smiling eerily. _

_He tried to get up, but he was chained to the floor. He couldn't even move his head. _

_It was then that it occurred to him that he was about to witness something terrible._

"_LIAR!" a voice yelled, echoing throughout the room. One by one, the people around him fell to the ground, lying there motionless. Blood seeped out of their eyes and he couldn't turn away from the heart-wrenching sight. _

"_NO!" he yelled. Just then Gabriella walked up to him._

"_You lied to me. You lied to me," she chanted over and over._

"_I'm sorry Gabriella," he sobbed, tears leaking out of his eyes and dripping onto the ground._

"_YOU FAILURE! YOU BETRAYED YOUR BEST FRIEND!" boomed his father's voice. Troy's body shook as he sobbed openly. _

"_Please…please…stop"_

Gabriella and Ariana stared helplessly as Troy wept, clutching his head.

"Stop… Please…" Suddenly, he stopped. His hands dropped from his head and he fell onto the floor.

"Troy!" he heard Gabriella's voice yell in the distance.

"Gabriella…"

**Sorry if its short guys… just trying to get back into the writing thing! Review!**


	8. Reunion

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! School starts in a few days.. so I'm gonna try and finish it by then. Just three/four more chapters to go!**

Gabriella pulled the soaking cloth out of the small tub and wringed it. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and carefully applied the cloth to Troy's forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She sighed and hung her head, keeping the cloth in place.

It had been a very tiring day. She couldn't believe Troy lied to her, but at the same time, she felt guilty for coming down so hard on him. He thought he was doing this for her own good. A small smile flickered across her face as she thought about how much he cared for her. Even if he didn't love her the way she loved him, just having him in her life and knowing he cared for her was enough.

They would talk about what happened, and then go back to being best friends.

Best friends. That's all they are; all they'll ever be.

Gabriella dipped the warm cloth back into the tub and put the tub on the floor. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled her.

"Come in," she called out. A small head appeared. It was Diamond, an elf she had met when she arrived here.

"Master Sebastian wants to know if you'll be joining him for dinner," he said timidly. Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy.

"Apologize to him and tell him I can't make it. Just ask him to deliver some food up to this room," said Gabriella. Diamond nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile before disappearing. She leaned down to get the cloth again when she felt a warm hand on her upper arm.

She froze, knowing who it was and not sure if she was ready to face him without breaking down. She blinked back the sudden tears that sprang into her eyes as a wave of different emotions overcame her. Gathering every ounce of courage inside her, she sat up and met his startling blue eyes.

"Gabriella, my head hurts…" he moaned, shifting as a tear fell from his eye. The sight caused Gabriella to tear up too, and she laid a hand on his head.

"You're warm, Troy, I think you have a fever," she said softly, pushing his hair away from his forehead. "Go to sleep, it'll do you some good." Troy nodded and clutched her hand in his unusually warm one. His eyes fluttered closed, his grip on her hand never loosening.

* * *

The next time Troy awoke, he was feeling much better... and hungry. He felt a weight on his hand and looked down to see Gabriella asleep with her head resting on his hand. He smiled slightly and looked around to get a good look at the room he was in.

It was a large room and looked as though it were part of a palace. He was laying on a large four poster bed with drapes the color of blood. The walls were cream colored, overall giving the room a cheerful appearance. Two large windows almost covered one wall, and morning light was slowly seeping through, showering the room with a sense of peace and beauty.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him of the lunch and dinner he never had. He tried to sit up, but fell back on the pillows. Reluctantly, he gently shook Gabriella out of her peaceful slumber.

"Gabriella," he said and she stirred slightly, before shooting into an upright position.

"Troy! Is everything ok? Are you alright?" she said worriedly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry, that's all." Gabriella sighed in relief and fell back onto the chair she had been sitting on for the past eighteen hours.

"I think Diamond left some chicken on the dressing table. I'll go check." She stumbled sleepily in the direction of the adjoining dressing room and came back with a tray of food. She watched as Troy ate, occasionally offering him small smiles whenever he glanced at her, which was often.

After he was full, he washed up and walked outside onto the terrace. Gabriella got up and followed him. They both stood there, staring as a beautiful golden sun made its appearance, showering the world with pale light. Troy moved closer to Gabriella, gently putting his arm around her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

After a few tranquil moments, Troy interrupted the silence.

"Gabriella?" he whispered. She moved her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"Well, after the vision, you passed out. We tried everything to wake you up, but it didn't work. So Ariana went to look for help and luckily, she found a few horsemen going in the direction of Sebastian's house. We reached there in an hour or so and Sebastian gave you one of his rooms. This house is facing the west, so early in the morning; you can catch a glimpse of the sun. Sebastian said he would do something about getting us home once you were awake." She looked away.

"This vision had a worse effect on you than any other had, and I can't help but think that it was my fault…" Troy tried to interrupt, but Gabriella held up her hand.

"No, let me finish. I made it worse for you. What you did, not telling me about your dad, you thought it was best for me. I would've probably done the same thing, given the same situation. I freaked out, and in some indirect way, it freaked you out, and this made the strain on you a hundred times worse." She took a deep breath.

"I really value our friendship, Troy, and it hurt me to think you didn't share something that was worrying you. Promise it won't happen again?" Troy gave her a wide smile.

"I promise." Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms go around her waist and he buried his face in her hair, breathing into her compelling scent.

The tender moment was interrupted when Diamond burst into the room.

"The army is getting ready to attack! We need to get out of here!" Ariana rushed in after him, looking worried.

"Well, where are we supposed to go?" Troy said, holding a very scared Gabriella close. Ariana sighed.

"We have to go to the palace." Gabriella gasped.

"But your dad…" Ariana shook her head.

"It's the only place we'd be safe."

* * *

All of them rushed out of the room and outside into the massive garden, where a few horses stood, fully bridled and saddled. A serious looking man with a wizard's hat came up to Gabriella and Troy.

"Hello Troy. I'm Sebastian. I'm glad to see you looking much better; I guess we have Gabriella to thank for that." Troy looked down at Gabriella and offered her a smile. Sebastian went on.

"We have no time to lose. The dwarf village has been evacuated and they are all heading towards the palace. The palace is no more than an hour's ride from here. You and Gabriella share one horse. Quickly now. We'll all be riding right beside you." Troy nodded and helped Gabriella climb onto a beautiful white horse. When they were both seated, he made a clicking noise with his tongue, giving the bridle a jerk. The horse turned its head lazily to look at him.

"Would you stop that? It's annoying," it said. Troy immediately withdrew his hands and put them around Gabriella's waist instead.

"Come on Comet. Let's go," said Gabriella, giggling at Troy. The horse immediately took off.

Troy gave Gabriella a look.

"You've been getting to know people… and horses." She laughed.

"Yes, I have. How are you feeling?" Troy shrugged.

"Ok, I guess. What's this whole thing with Ariana and her father?" Gabriella sighed and told him the whole story. When she was done, Troy gulped.

"Wow. Makes you really think about stuff. I mean. We think we have all the time in the world with each other… and that can all change in the blink of an eye." Gabriella nodded.

"Which is why you should never leave things unsaid," she said, looking down at her hands. Troy gathered his courage and spoke.

"Gabriella, now that you bring that up, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Gabriella's heart skipped a beat as a new hope rose inside of her.

"Yeah?" Troy sighed.

"What I want to tell you is…" At that exact moment, Comet abruptly came to a stop and turned its large head towards them.

"We're here," it said, shooting a smile at Gabriella. She took out a few oats from her pocket and fed them to him, patting his head. Troy watched them, feeling regret and frustration build inside him. He was so close…

"Earth to Troy!" giggled Gabriella. He grinned at her sheepishly and looked towards the palace.

The huge building was situated on slightly raised ground. It had turrets and towers and looked like something right out of a Disney fairytale. Vast marble steps led towards a magnificent door where a stately figure wearing a crown was standing.

Ariana came to stand next to them and looked towards the figure.

"Meet my father," she sighed.

The three of them walked up the steps towards the king. Ariana walked reluctantly beside them. When they were almost there, Ariana grasped Gabriella's hand. Gabriella squeezed it reassuringly and they came to a stop before him.

The king's head was bowed and when he looked up, Troy and Gabriella were shocked to see his eyes filled with tears. He held his arms out to Ariana, and she willingly fell into them, sobbing openly.

"Aria," he whispered. "I'm so glad you are back."

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me that Ariana took your advice and talked to her dad?" Troy asked Gabriella disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"And that it all turned out fine?"

"Yes…"

"And that she and Will are now allowed to see each other?"

"From Ariana's father's side, yes. From King Stephen's side, I don't really know." Troy sat up on the king sized bed they were currently sprawled upon.

"Wow. Who knew you gave such good advice?" Gabriella's mouth fell open.

"What?" Troy looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and grinned evilly. Without warning, he pounced on her, tickling her with all his energy. She squealed and gasped, trying to get out of his tight grip and escape his hands. Suddenly, they ended up in a compromising position, with Troy on top of Gabriella, his lips inches from hers.

"Gabriella…" The door opened suddenly, causing them to spring apart. Ariana entered, hand in hand with a handsome dark haired boy.

"Hello! This is Will. Will, these are my friends, Troy and Gabriella," chirped Ariana, sounding happier than they'd ever heard her. They got off the bed and shook hands with Will.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will," said Gabriella. Will smiled.

"How about you two join us for dinner? We could have a double date." Gabriella shot Troy a worried glance.

"I don't think we…" Ariana interrupted her.

"Will, that is an excellent idea! Gabriella, meet me in the main hall as soon as the sun sets. I'll have your lunch delivered to your room, and I'd appreciate if you slept for a while." With that, she flounced out of the room, and after giving them a smile, Will followed her.

Troy and Gabriella stood there awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact.

"Well, I'm going to go wash up for lunch. I think we should take Ariana's advice and sleep after lunch. I'm really tired," said Gabriella, moving towards the bathroom. When the door closed behind her, Troy sighed.

_This keeps getting worse…_

After lunch, Gabriella lay down on the bed. Luckily, she was so tired; she didn't have time to dwell on her current confusing relationship with Troy. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. However, Troy was a different story.

He lay down on the bed and looked at Gabriella, curled up right next to him. His body ached in exhaustion, yet his heart ached for her, and that stopped him from falling asleep. He reached out and touched her hair, gently stroking it, marveling at its softness.

He remained in that position for an hour or so, just staring at her face, thinking her to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Slowly, his hand movements over her hair slowed and his eyelids drooped.

"I love you… so _so_ much…" he whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

Next to him, a smile spread on Gabriella's sleeping face, as she dreamt of Troy saying those very words to her.

* * *

"Gabriella!"

Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see the candles in the room lit and Ariana's face hovering above her own. She moaned and turned over.

"What Ariana… I'm tired." Ariana put her hands on her hips.

"There is a whole army standing on the border waiting to fight. You cannot be tired. Wake up!" she shook Gabriella again. Gabriella let out a groan and put the pillow on her head.

"Plus, I've got the dress you wear on your date with Troy tonight." At that, Gabriella shot up, pushing her tangled curls out of her eyes. Ariana laughed and pulled her out of bed.

"Come on, it's in my room. Troy's with Will, having some boy talk." Gabriella giggled at the image and followed Ariana out of the room.

* * *

"So man, you and Gabriella?" asked Will. Troy smiled and drank a sip of his juice. They were sitting on the terrace outside the main dining room. The table was set for four and candles gave the table a rosy glow. The two boys had out on white dress shirts and had long since loosened their matching black ties. Their black trousers were a little wrinkled, but being boys, it didn't make the slightest difference to them.

"Will… I don't know… I'm really confused about that. I mean, our friendship means a lot to me, and I don't want to lose it because of some stupid feelings I've been having." Will pointed at him with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, but they are not stupid. You love her, and that counts for a lot." Troy smiled at him.

"I don't know about that… but thanks Will." Will ruffled his hair, earning a glare from Troy.

"Anytime! And speaking of time, now would be a good one to look behind you." Troy turned around in his seat.

Gabriella was standing there in a pale blue dress. The top was silk and the bottom was made of chiffon that poofed out slightly, giving the dress a pretty look. From underneath the hem, he could see pale blue sandals. Her hair fell in natural curls. There was no make up on her face, causing it to glow with her natural beauty.

Needless to say, one look at her broke Troy's heart into a million little pieces.

He hadn't thought it possible to love her any more than he already did, but one look at her made everything a lot clearer. She walked up to him and came to a halt before him. His breath hitched and his heart was racing a hundred miles an hour.

"You look… amazing…" he breathed. She smiled shyly and looked at her feet. Watching them, Ariana and Will had identical smiles on their faces.

Soon, all four of them were seated at the table. Ariana and Gabriella sat together at one end while Will and Troy sat at the other. Troy couldn't keep his eyes off Gabriella, and although she was oblivious to his stares, Will and Ariana were greatly amused.

"So Troy, Gabriella was telling me you go to a... ummm… school?" asked Ariana.

"Yes, we're going to college in a year, so we're in the senior year of high school." Ariana and Will shared bewildered looks that caused Gabriella to giggle into her glass of berry juice. Ariana shot her a glare, and continued talking.

"So, you are a couple there?" asked Ariana innocently, causing Troy's eyes to fly wide open, Gabriella to choke on her juice and Will to shake his head amusedly at her.

"No, we're just friends," said Gabriella, recovering from all that coughing. Will looked at Troy and smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully, he was interrupted when the butler arrived with their food. Their conversation drifted towards general stuff while they ate.

"I cannot believe they are actually dating," laughed Ariana. Troy and Gabriella shared a secret smile.

"Well, that's Taylor and Chad for you, they always fight over everything, yet seem inseparable," said Gabriella. She pushed her plate away from her so the butler could pick it up.

"So, what now? I mean, it's not that late," said Troy, gesturing towards the moon which was still pretty low. Ariana thought for a minute before gesturing towards the butler and whispering in his ear. A few minutes later, a violinist, guitarist, a type of drummer and a singer appeared on the small stage built on the terrace. They set up their instruments and a slow melody began to play.

Ariana poked Gabriella under the table. Troy and Will were busy whispering feverishly to one another. Gabriella stifled a squeal and glared at Ariana.

"What?" Ariana gestured towards Troy.

"Ask him to dance." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I can't…" Ariana poked her again.

"Do you want to dance?" both Gabriella and Troy asked at the same time. Gabriella laughed nervously, while Troy's face was completely devoid of any emotion. He got up and came to stand next to her chair. He held out his hand and asked her again.

"May I please have this dance?" Gabriella wordlessly nodded and Troy pulled her out of her seat. He led her to the middle of the terrace and put one hand lightly on her waist, while the other grasped her hand, as if he never wanted to let it go. She rested her hand on his shoulder and they began to sway softly in time to the music.

Ariana and Will watched from a distance. They clearly saw the adoration in Troy and Gabriella's eyes as they gazed at one another. Will held Ariana's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Do you remember…?" Ariana cut him off.

"Yes… very clearly." Will smiled and put his arms around her from behind, watching as Troy and Gabriella swayed, seemingly having forgotten about their home, or anything that didn't have to do with each other.

The moment was destroyed as Diamond burst onto the terrace, panting loudly. Will grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"What happened?" asked Ariana, a worried look etched on her face.

"Army… from West… attacking… palace... arrives tonight… no time…" Will's hands fell from his shoulders in shock.

"And our army?" he said, his voice shaking.

"They… can't make it…. On time…"

**Cliffhanger! Haha... Review! I really appreciate it.. and thanks to all the people who have reviewed thus far.. you have really helped me!**


	9. The prophecy and Epilogue

**Last Chapter! I decided to include the epilogue in it... Finished in time for school! Enjoy!**

"We can't just sit here and wait for them! There must be something we can do, father!" shouted Ariana. The four children were gathered in the throne room, where the king sat looking extremely weary. It was early morning and they had been here for most of the night. The girls were still in their dresses, and the guys still in their dress shirts.

"I don't know what to do. I heard Stephen is coming with them. We might be able to talk…" Will interrupted him.

"That may be our best option, but its better if we gather everyone in the castle to prepare for a fight, or at least prepare some defense tactics." The king nodded.

"Thank you, Will. You go with Ariana and inform everybody. I believe they are gathered in the Great Hall at the moment." Will nodded and left with Ariana. Troy and Gabriella stood there giving each other worried glances.

"We have to prepare for at least the possibility of a direct attack on the palace." said Gabriella. The king shook his head.

"No, dear child, you must not get involved in this. Sebastian and Aria told me about how you reached here. I believe Sebastian is in his room thinking of someway to get you back where you belong." Troy stepped up.

"But this place… it's like a second home to us now. We can't just stand back watching you two friends fight like this. Innocent people are losing their lives. It is time you talked it out." Gabriella nodded.

"It isn't right. This is not the way to resolve your problems. War is never the answer. Believe me, we have plenty of them back home… and if everyone talked it out instead of using weapons to sort their problems, the world would be a much better place." The king looked surprised.

"Now would be a good time to talk about it. The army is approaching and it looks like Stephen is leading it." Troy pointed at the window behind the king.

Behind them, what looked like hundreds of people was approaching. In the front, a few men carried a throne on which king Stephen was seated.

Ariana's father got up and sighed.

"All of you stay inside. I will go out alone and talk." Both children tried to protest, but the king held up his hand.

"No, you will stay inside." The king left the throne room.

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian entered.

"I found something that may be of some use to you." He handed them a piece of worn out parchment.

When the girl and the boy drop down from the sky  
The mutiny and jealousy will eventually die  
The father and daughter will unite  
The army will refuse to fight  
Yet, only when a message from heaven proclaims  
That the everlasting love will finally prevail  
Then it's round and round and home again

"Where did you find this?" Sebastian sighed.

"I took a drop of blood from the cut on your arm. I made a complicated potion and this is what came out of it. I hope it is of some use to you." With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and left. Troy and Gabriella sank onto the marble step leading up to the throne.

"Most of this came true. But what does it mean when it says "when a message from heaven proclaims"?" Troy asked, perusing the parchment thoroughly.

"I don't know," said Gabriella. They sat there trying to think of a solution, when cheering from outside startled them. Troy stuffed the piece of parchment into his pocket and grabbed Gabriella's hand, leading her outside.

On the marble steps outside the palace, the two kings were hugging and the two armies were rejoicing together. The two teenagers stood there, admiring their handiwork. Ariana bounced towards them and giggled.

"You did it!" she squealed hugging both of them at the same time. Her joy was infectious, and soon all three of them were laughing hysterically. The king spotted them there and led them to stand before the crowd.

"Today, I would like you to meet two very extraordinary children. They are the reason my daughter and I are finally re-united and they are the reason no blood was shed here today. Here are Troy and Gabriella!" The crowd cheered as the two children blushed.

"Even though they do not belong to this world, they have taught me a lot. I wish them the best in life. You will always be remembered here. I hope you find your way back to where you belong. Until then… let's celebrate!"

* * *

Troy's eyes scanned the crowed hall in search of Gabriella. Strangely, she was nowhere to be seen. He loosened his tie a little bit and removed his jacket. 

"Who are you looking for?" asked Ariana, giving him a wicked grin. Will walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"Ariana, don't bother him. Just give it a rest." She slapped him playfully on the chest and turned back to Troy.

"Gabriella's out on the terrace. Why don't you go out there and at the same time, I can ask the band to play something… well… romantic! Then you can have your own private party out there." Troy rolled his eyes as Ariana grabbed his glass of punch and shoved him in Gabriella's direction.

"Go!" she ordered. Troy laughed and walked outside onto the terrace. Gabriella was standing there wearing a pink dress of the same design as before. He stood next to her and the stared silently at the stars.

"I guess the sun will rise again, huh?" said Troy smiling at Gabriella. She nodded.

"I guess it will…" Her expression was thoughtful and Troy was just about to ask her what was on her mind when a romantic song wafted through the doors, just as promised. He wordlessly held out his hand and pulled Gabriella close.

There they were, dancing under the stars, not a worry in the world. He moved his head to rest on her head, drowning in the scent that was so… Gabriella. They swayed blissfully for God knows how long, while Ariana and Will looked on.

"They will leave us tonight," said Will. Ariana looked out at them.

"Sebastian? And the prophecy?" Will nodded. Ariana's eyes filled with tears as Will moved to embrace her.

Troy's heart was beating very hard as he finally decided he would tell her tonight. He pulled away from her slightly and looked her straight in the eye.

"Gabriella… I love you." Both their eyes widened. Troy mentally cursed himself. He had been preparing his speech for so long, and now he just comes out and says it? _This cannot be good…_

All his thoughts were cut off as Gabriella softly pressed her lips to his. His spirit soared as he pulled her closer. Ariana and Will whispered a goodbye to them and moved away from the window.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through Troy's head and arm. He pulled away from the kiss and clutched his head.

_He was in a bright garden filled with flowers. He turned his head to look around and saw the house. It was big and beautiful. Suddenly, the screen door opened and out came Gabriella, wearing a pretty summer dress. She waved at him._

"_Troy!" He looked up at her hand and saw a ring sparkling on it._

"_Gabriella!" he shouted, running up to her and embracing her. "Are we married?" She giggled._

"_Finally beginning to sink in?" she said, pressing her lips to his. _

_Life was perfect._

* * *

_Thump_

Gabriella fell onto the soft grass. The bright afternoon sun burned her eyes as she sat up and looked around.

She was lying in a meadow next to a highway. An upturned car was sitting on the grass beside her.

_She was home._

She stood up, brushing the dust off her jeans and shirt. She looked around for Troy and spotted him lying face down on the other side of the car. She ran over to him and rolled him over… and screamed.

He was pale and was bleeding heavily from a cut on his forehead. His hands were cold, despite the warm afternoon sun. She ran over to the car and pulling out her cell phone from her bag. With shaking fingers she quickly dialed 911.

"My friend… highway… please hurry…"

She ended the call and looked down at Troy.

Here she was, looking at the love of her life, whose face was covered in his own blood. She grasped his hand as two tears made their way across the well-worn path on her face. Gently, she lifted his head and put it onto her lap. She took off her jacket and pressed it to his forehead, trying to stem the blood flow.

She put a hand up to his soft hair and began to stroke it gently.

"Troy… please wake up. Please. I can't see you like this… you don't know how much you mean to me…" she bowed her head and started crying. When she looked up, she noticed something sticking out of his jean pocket. She tugged it out and saw that it was the parchment Sebastian had given them.

"It was real," she whispered. "Everything was real." Her mind flashed back to their last moments on the terrace, how he kissed her… how he had another vision.

"That was the message from heaven. Your vision." She out a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God…" She had seen it too. She remembered it clearly…

_Flashback_

_Troy's knees buckled as the headache intensified. Then his expression cleared. Gabriella knelt down beside him and put her forehead on his. She could tell this was no ordinary vision, as he wasn't squirming. Suddenly, her mind flashed and a scene began to play, just like if she was watching a movie._

_She saw Troy standing in a garden which was attached to a big beautiful house. He was looking around, as if he were confused about his whereabouts. _

_Suddenly, she saw herself running out of the house._

"_Troy!" she shouted. It was her, only a few years older. He ran up to her and hugged her._

"_Gabriella! Are we married?" she whispered something to him and they kissed. _

_End flashback_

That was it… that was the vision, the message from heaven.

They were meant to be together.

She looked down at Troy whose eyes were starting to open. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"Troy…" he brought a hand up to her face and cupped it. His cold hands were trembling.

"Gabriella… I love you." She bent down and kissed his lips, wiping blood off his face with her jacket.

"I love you too..." she whispered as the paramedics arrived and wheeled him away.

* * *

**Eighteen years later:**

"Gabriella! I can't find my keys!" shouted Troy, loosening his tie slightly. Gabriella appeared at the top of the stairs, dangling keys in her hand.

"Troy, when will you learn?" Troy chuckled and ran up the stairs two at a time to reach Gabriella.

"Never," he said giving her a soft kiss. She smiled and handed him the keys.

"Drive carefully!" she told him.

"Gabriella, we've been married for eleven years. Have you ever heard of me being in an accident?"

"Yes," came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see his three daughters, Emily, who was four, Jessica, who was eight, and Claire, who was ten. They had identical smirks on their faces. Troy's smile widened as he chased his squealing daughters and proceeded to tickled them until they were gasping for air. Gabriella stood at the top of the stairs giggling at their antics.

She sighed in content as she walked into her and Troy's room looking for another jacket to replace the one that was obviously wrinkled by now. As she passed the door, she saw a framed piece of parchment hanging by the door. She smiled as she read the familiar words:

"Yet, only when a message from heaven proclaims  
That the everlasting love will finally prevail  
Then it's round and round and home again"

"Gabriella! I need a new jacket!" Troy shouted from downstairs. All three girls giggled. Gabriella smiled and grabbed one out of their closet. She walked down the stairs and handed it to him. He smiled and gave his daughters a kiss goodbye. Gabriella turned around and was starting to walk away when Troy's voice stopped her.

"Gabriella?" she turned around to face him. He was leaning against the doorframe with a shy smile on his face.

"I love you."

Her heart melted as she walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss. It was then that he turned around and walked out. Gabriella faced the door with a content smile on her face.

Life could not get any better.

**That's the end then! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! Love you!**


End file.
